Vaarland
The Federation of Vaarland or Federated Provinces of Vaarland (Føderaþion Vaarlandt in Vaarlandic) is a nordic nation located in North America off the shore of the Hudson Federation. Its closest neighbours are the Hudson Federation to the west, Newfoundland to the southwest and Canada (Greenland) to the north. Its capital, largest city and politcal center is Gravon and its economic center is Vaðgibten. Vaarland was inhabited by aboriginals until the 13th century when it was conquered by the Danes who occupied the land until 1832 when they lost Vaarland and Canada to Frangleterre in the Danish-Franglish War. Frangleterre colonised Vaarland until 1868 when Canada became independent and inherited Vaarland. The island was then a Canadian territory until 1948 when it became independent. All these colonial times explain the country's linguistic diversity. Geography Regions Vaarland has 27 provinces. History Aboriginal People (6th Century BC - 13th Century AD) The earliest known recorded settlers of the islands are the Sipatu and Tawa people (at the time, most of the islands were connected due to glaciers). Both tribes spoke different languages and had different cultures, and lived generally in peace, until circa 128 BC (estimations made with the Sipatu Calendar) where they started to fight for control of the land. The war wasn't an all-out war, but more like several turf wars in different location. In the end, the Sipatu defeated the Tawa circa 97 BC, turning most of the remaining survivors into slaves. There was another tribe living on the islands, the Chuchip people. They lived on an island that was far enough from the main island to not be linked to it. The Chuchip eventually made their way to the main island using primitive boats, only to be greeted by the Sipatu, who had control of the entire island. They didn't go to war though, and even became close allies for centuries to come. The natives were cut from the mainland, and thus developped differently. So differently that by the 13th century AD, they only had Ancient Rome-like technology, so when came the Danes, they got slaughtered and enslaved. Dane occupation (13th Century AD - 1832) After ridding the land of any bothersome native, the Danes settled there, having technically discovered America. With the time, their language started to evolve into what is now known as Old Vaarlandic. Not everyone spoke it though, as they still had a close commercial connection with Europe, and still had to speak and understand Danish. In 1832 erupted the Danish-Franglish War where Denmark and Frangleterre fought for control over the Americas. Marway quickly joined in but only got a strip of land. The Danes eventually lost and Frangleterre got Canada and Vaarland. Franglish and Canadian Occupation (1832 - 1947) The Franglish owned the island for a while, spreading the english language once again. It remained like that until 1868 when Canada declared its independence and got Vaarland. During World War I, locals were forced to fight for Canada, where about 79,000 of them died (note that they were considered Canadian at the time). World War II happened, and this time "only" 56,000 died. After that, they started to grow tired of being occupied all the time, and a revolutionary movement appeared in 1946, which took action in 1947 with several riots and strikes. Independence and early days (1947 - 1956) WIP Culture Politics WIP Languages 94% of the people speak English fluently, 71% of the people speak Vaarlandic fluently, 36% speak Danish fluently, 11% speak French fluently, only 2% speak Portugese fluently and only 1% speak an aboriginal language.. Airports The country has 5 airports, 2 of which are international. Skylines Category:Nations in North America